Another Day
by Irvine Cypher
Summary: Have you ever made a big mistake? YamiSeto JouYami. Oneshot.


Another Day

Warning: Yaoi…Mpreg…Rape…Character death…

The sun is up.

Another day.

Just another day.

Another day Katsuya Yami regretted loving Katsuya Jounouchi.

Another day Yami regretted taking Jou's proposal.

Another day Yami regretted leaving Seto for Jou. (1)

Another day Yami admitted he loved Seto more than he will ever love Jou.

Another day.

Just another day.

Another day…another case of beer. (2)

Another day's pay that went to the beer house.

Another day…another hang over.

Another day…another beating from Jou.

Another day…another dose of rape from Jou. (3)

Another day of fearing Jou.

Another day Yami's husband is out of his mind.

Another day.

Just another day.

Another day of being eight months pregnant.

Another day Yami was eight months pregnant with his hikari. (4)

Another day Yami carried his hikari that his husband had murdered two years before they got married. (5)

Another day Yami carried his hikari, his baby, his child, that was terrified to come out.

Another day Yami carried his hikari, his baby, his child, that was almost miscarried so many times. (6)

Another day Yami feared for his hikari's, his baby's, his child's life. (7)

Another day Yami hated Jou for killing his hikari.

Another day.

Just another day.

Another day Yami wanted to go back to Seto.

Another day Yami wanted to call him. (8)

Another day Yami wanted to tell Seto he's pregnant.

Another day Yami wanted to say sorry to Seto for leaving him

Another day Yami wanted to tell Seto how much he still loved him.

Another day Yami wanted Seto by his side, also loving him.

Another day.

Just another day.

Another day Jou will come home late and drunk.

Another day Jou will come and beat Yami up.

Another day Jou will rape him.

Another day Jou will hurt his hikari, his child, his baby.

Another day Jou will treat Yami as his slave.

Another day Jou will force Yami to work even in his fragile condition.

Another day Jou will force Yami to work. Without clothes. (9)

Another day.

Just another day.

Another day Yami wanted to leave so bad. (10)

Another day Yami wanted to open that door and step out.

Another day Yami wanted to leave this place and never come back.

Another day Yami was talking to Yugi that they'll leave someday.

Another day Yami was caressing his swollen stomach crying.

Another day Yami was praying so full-heartedly to Ra that he'd save him and his baby.

Another day.

Just another day.

Another day Yami would do anything to hold Seto in his arms.

Another day Yami dreamt making Seto laugh.

Another day Yami admitted he can't put Seto in his past.

Another day Yami wanted to fall asleep with Seto.

Another day Yami wondered if Seto still cared and still remembered him.

Another day Yami wondered if Seto misses him.

Another day Yami had to wait for Yugi to come out.

Another day.

Just another day.

Another day Yami will close his eyes.

Another day Yami will Seto every time he closes his eyes.

Another day Yami would do anything to leave.

Another day.

Just another day.

Another day Yami wanted the emotional pain to go away.

Another day Yami was sick of his life.

Another day Yami wanted to just scream his lungs out crying.

Another day Yami wanted to start this all over again.

Another day Yami wanted to slip off the edge.

Another day Yami wanted to go back to the time he can't go back to.

Another day Yami wanted to let go of his current life.

Another day Yami wanted to erase things he's done.

Another day Yami wanted to just fade away.

Another day.

Just another day.

Another day Yami wanted to fuck Seto because he loved him

Another day Yami wanted to be Seto's loving uke.

Another day Yami hated being fucked by Jou just for fun.

Another day Yami hated being Jou's sex toy.

Another day.

Just another day.

Another day Yami's heart is screaming for Seto.

Another day Yami can't take his mind off Seto.

Another day Yami wanted Seto to know where he is, what's been happening to him, everything.

Another day.

Just another day.

Another day Yami was dreaming with his eyes wide open.

Another day Yami was staring at the air.

Another day.

Just another day.

Another day Yami wanted to just die. (11)

* * *

Footnotes...

(1) Yami loved Seto first.

(2) Jou got into alcohol after recovering form drugs.

(3) Jou rapes Yami even though pregnant when he's drunk.

(4) Yami was reincarnating Yugi.

(5) Jou murdered Yugi when he was on drugs two years before Yami and he got married.

(6) Yugi was almost miscarried so many times because of Jou always beating Yami. Yugi had only held on because of Yami's magic.

(7) Yugi might get miscarried for real this time

(8) He can't call him because it'll be recorded in the caller ID. And he doesn't know how to reset it. Egyptian, remember?

(9) Jou forced Yami to work with out any clothes, exposing his swollen, sensitive, belly.

(10) Yami can't leave because he knew Jou will kill him and the person he went to. And people in the apartment won't let him leave either.

(11) Yami wanted to die but he won't let himself to. Yugi will die with him.

Extra Note: Jou doesn't care about Yami anymore...

* * *

This was inspired by Simple Plan's 'I'd do anything', 'Untitled' and an OPM (Original Pinoy Music) 'Dahil Ikaw' (For/Because of You) by Piolo Pascual. You don't know that.

Please Review. Comments are appreciated…


End file.
